Impending Nuptials
by 2wingo
Summary: Sequel to "Afterglow." Dave and Mindy attend their respective bachelor ette parties. Rated for languages. Title may change if I think of a better one. PC-verse.


_**(A/N: I hate weddings, really. I've only been a few of them in my life, and I don't plan to go to any more, if I can help it. The only really enjoyable part is the free food. That, and seeing the birds die when they eat the rice (I fuckin' HATE those little bastards). I don't care for bachelor parties either, because I don't drink and I hate having my car started when I'm not going to drive it anywhere, if you know what I mean. Anyway, enough of my bitching. Please Read & Review.)**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the "Kick-Ass" franchise or any original characters contained herein. Angela Sorensen, Jessi Duvall, Riley O'Dwyer, and Dillon Maxwell are the intellectual property of Makokam.

* * *

_Mindy Lizewski_

_Mindy MacCready Lizewski_

_Mindy Chloe Lizewski_

_Mindy Chloe MacCready-Lizewski_

Mindy let out a frustrated sigh, crumpled up the small piece of paper and tossed it into the waste basket. The wedding was in two days, and she STILL couldn't decide what her married name was going to be. She then remembered just how much she hated her middle name. Maybe use her full given name and Marcus' name? She jotted them down.

_Melinda Lizewski_

_Melinda Williams Lizewski_

_Melinda Williams MacCready-Lizewski_

"That tears it," said Mindy, throwing away the second piece of paper, "Dave's taking MY name."

"David Karol Wojtyla MacCready does have a nice ring to it," said Dave, coming out of their bedroom. Mindy had moved in with Dave shortly before her 17th birthday. Their apartment was small, but it was comfortable and close enough to Grand Central Station that they could be anywhere in the city that Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl were needed.

"Don't laugh," said Mindy, rising and putting her arms around him, "When is Riley going to be here?"

"Couple minutes," said Dave, "Once we've picked up Todd and Marty, my night of debauchery begins."

"I don't see why she has to be in charge of your bachelor party, anyway."

"Because she's my honor attendant. As the, quote-unquote, _best man_, it's her job to make my last night of freedom memorable."

Mindy frowned. "She better not be the stripper."

"She has solemnly sworn that she will not strip, give me lap-dances, or pop out of a giant cake, naked or otherwise."

"If she does, I'll circumcise her with a rusty fishhook."

Dave laughed in spite of himself. "Okay, Mindy, cool it just a little. Am I dictating to you what you can or cannot do at your bachelorette party?"

"Only because you know Angela is going to make sure it goes at least five times further than I'd normally be comfortable with."

Both their ears perked out at the sound of cars coming to a halt. Dave looked out the window and two limousines, one black and one white. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Well," said Mindy, "sounds like they've come for us. You ready?"

"Of course," said Dave, "Mindy, we're superheroes. What could possibly happen that we aren't prepared for?"

* * *

_**(A/N: Because all of you have been so good about waiting for the next chapter of "Deadliest Warrior" (which is coming out tomorrow, by the way), I've got a little treat for you: A sneak peek at my upcoming Kick-Ass/Hanna crossover (to be named later):**_

'_Uh, uh, uh, uh, UH!'_

_Her whole body suddenly seized up into a toe-curling orgasm, causing her to cry out in a way that was neither human nor animal, but almost something in between._

_She collapsed, exhausted, next to her equally tired lover._

'_My God,' she whispered, 'is it always like that?'_

'_Not usually,' he said with a smile, 'I've never been with a woman like you before.'_

'_Is that a good thing or a bad thing?'_

'_It's a very, very good thing,' he replied, smiling in spite of himself. Their lips met, and they began to kiss passionately._

Mindy pulled herself away from the sight, eyes burning with tears. If Dave fell in love with Hanna, she would never have a chance with him again.

* * *

_**Let me know what you think. Please Review.)**_


End file.
